Fuel Stack
Fuel Stack is a room at Vesper Defense Outpost in Metroid Prime Hunters. When Samus enters this area of the VDO, the generator begins malfunctioning, and is about to explode. Samus must race to the top of the facility and shut the process down using the terminal at the top within one minute. Once this is done, the area becomes free for exploration. When Samus shuts down the generator, a shield key appears, which allows her to obtain the nearby artifact. There are three Alimbic Datashades to be scanned here, as well as a handful of objects. Connecting rooms *Ascension (via Blue Door) Inhabitants All inhabitants appear on Samus' first visit only. *Zoomers *Alimbic Turret v2.7 *Psycho Bit v3.0 Items ;Missile Expansion :This item is found near the Silo Levitator near the top of the room. ;Binary Subscripture : Stop the generator from exploding by scanning the terminal at the top of the room. This will cause the Shield Key to appear. It is below the artifact shield in a passage initially blocked by a force field, that can be deactivated by a terminal. Samus must re-enter the passage to get the artifact. Scans ;Silo Levitator :"REPOSITORY FOR HEAVY INTEPLANETARY WARHEADS, HELD IN PLACE BY A CONTINUAL UPDRAFT FROM A HIGH-PRESSURE WIND TUNNEL." ;Cryogenic Storage :"WEAPON STORAGE CONTAINERS. MAINTAINED AT SUBZERO TEMPERATURES FOR STABILITY AND TO PREVENT OVERHEATING OF FUSION-POWERED WEAPONRY." ;Cooling Vent :"NITROGEN PUMPS ESTABLISH AND MAINTAIN A SUBZERO ATMOSPHERE THROUGHOUT THE VESPER DEFENSE OUTPOST." ;Methane Pipeline :"LIQUID METHANE FUEL DELIVERY SYSTEM." ;Alimbic Order 05 :"REUNITE ALL EIGHT OCTOLITHS IN THE CANNON CONTROL ROOM TO OPEN THE DOORWAY TO GOREA." ;Seal Sphere 02 :"GOREA IS IMMOBILIZED WITHIN THE SEAL SPHERE, JUST ONE OF MANY PRECAUTIONS TAKEN TO ENSURE ITS ETERNAL CAPTIVITY." ;Alimbic War 08 :"WE FINALLY CONTAINED GOREA, BUT WE PAID A HEAVY PRICE TO DO SO. MAY OUR SACRIFICE BRING PEACE TO THE GALAXY." ;EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN :"TERMINATING ENERGY OVERFLOW." ;DOOR LOCK OVERRIDE :"LOCKDOWN SECURITY HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED." Multiplayer in Fuel Stack.]] The Fuel Stack is also a playable stage in the game's multiplayer mode. The most obvious difference is that the cargo lift can now also carry Bounty Hunters up. The Fuel Stack is not available by default, and must be unlocked by playing 20 local games. On the pipe system at the bottom of the stage supporting the cargo lift is a Double Damage powerup, but the thin pipe makes collecting the item treacherous. When jumping from the Imperialist's nest in the level directly into the Fuel Shaft in the center, hunters are able to pass through the top without being killed. Trivia *If Samus enters the shaft in the centre of the room in single-player mode, she will die. *In multiplayer, entering the shaft causes hunters to float upwards. Touching the top or the bottom of the shaft will kill the hunter. *The Vesper Gateway theme plays during the countdown sequence, the only time a Hunters multiplayer theme is heard in the single-player mode. *This is the only non-Celestial Archives room where the Shadows theme can be heard, which it is after averting the explosion. Category:Rooms Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Chris L. Miller Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extras